HDD Goddesses and a God
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: The Capturing God and HDD Goddesses - he will produce perfection from them yet! Or will the Capturing God be the new God of this world instead? A crossover story that should have been written a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

_HDD Goddesses and A God_

_Original Concept: Hyperdimension Neptunia PP x __The World Only God Knows / __神のみぞ知るセカ__イ_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept/ Tamiki Wakaki_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: A Cracked /Serious(?) Fic? Thank you, __**Catherine**_**, **I love you too. This crossover takes place after Minami Ikoma's capture but before Hinaga Rieko's capture at the start of Summer Break.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This should be written long ago, by someone else. Harem route(?) as the final goal here!**

**Note 2: I only cleared Neptune's route, so I will be taking liberties with that route more.**

**Let's produce perfection!**

**Also, thank you, _bowpurity_ for beta-ing and being patient with me.**

* * *

..

Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God** was taking a well deserved break after shutting his adopted sister and menace to his life, Elysia de Rux Ima or Elsi in short, in her room before dead bolting his own room to allow him peace and quiet.

He had been forced to go through one too many missions for the _real_ of late, there was no way that he was going to get tricked into another situation like this _now_– not when it's summer break. Not when his title of **Capturing God** was on the line. He had planned everything out, even getting his games sent directly to him despite the extra cost. Earlier on he did his final checks.

All the batteries were charged, the consoles were plugged in safely and his rations were placed strategically beside him when he would need recharging from his planned 14 days marathon of all the games that had just been released which would keep coming if the release schedule did not change. He would be drowning in an unlimited circle of new-releases till the two weeks were up if all goes according to plan.

Which, Keima strongly suspected – would not be the case. The _real_ would have more in store for him, he was _sure_ of it. But he was going to struggle against the fate, he _denied_ it! He would!

'I will not bend my head to the _real_, mark my words.' Keima scoffed before selecting the first game for the day, he hoped to be the first of many!

His hand touched the box art, and was promptly sucked into the box without any prior warning.

What will the **Capturing God** do when the _**Ideal**_ wants him to help? What then?'

..

Keima felt that he was falling, and as one who has prior experience with falling – what with him diving from the top of the school to save Tsukiyo, he did not panic. He only felt resignation that something else had decided to sought him out for his assistance, again.

No way, he was not going to help, no matter what!

Keima barely had time to get that thought out before he crashed landed on a body, several bodies actually and the **Capturing God**, dusted himself off patiently after helping himself up from the four bodies that had helped to break his fall. They were all girls with exotic hair colors, which by itself set him off. They were either cosplayers or demons, only supernatural beings has unnatural hair – Kanon was the exception to that, but he was sure that Kanon wasn't a natural strawberry head.

Then again, he had seen odder things in the world so far after dealing with Elsi and the Weiss Capturing Squad – so this was nothing. He had grown over the past few months with the Weiss Capturing Squad, nothing phase him now.

He hoped at least...

'Owwwie!'

The girls groaned in pain as they helped themselves out, but they looked all none for the worse despite having someone dropped down on them from quite a distance. It had felt like twenty seconds, which meant had been dropped from quite a height.

'You're... our producer? You look like a cut and paste stereotype, but okay! Nice to meet you in your face!'

The first girl to speak was the one who had recovered the fastest. She was the shortest of all of them and had purple hair while wearing a purple and white striped hoodie. With her cheerful and energetic smile combined with how she was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet, Keima tagged her as the optimistic and genki girl right off the bat. She was blunt too, but Keima thought there were worse ways to introduce himself, like how he did – which was to simply nod in understanding before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looking around sternly, trying to memorize the layout. By a minor miracle he was still wearing his glasses, if they broke – he would be in a bind indeed.

'Who are you.' As the other girls recovered, gathering around the first girl, he asked quietly.

'We're... well, to you, we'd be called goddesses. Something like that was nothing for us.'

Another girl spoke, this time one with black hair that was tied up in twintails, she sounded haughty too and the way she puffed her chest up and looked proud to show her status of a goddess to another, she was the proud and sensitive one.

The fact that she had called herself as a goddess with a straight face was not lost on Keima, either that was the truth or he was in the middle of a cult. Both – does not bode well.

'We rule over this world, [Gamindustri], as it's goddesses. We're called CPUs – Console Patron Units.'

The third girl, one with short brown hair that was topped with a large beret answered softly as she scrutinized him. Keima was well versed in the art of reading a person through their expressions, and from the lack of expression from this one, she was the reserved character here. But it was the term that she used that made Keima focus a little bit more. [Gamindustri]? He wasn't in earth now? He was in a game then? Or another world. This... wasn't good – or it could be amazing, he had not made his mind up yet.

'We're in a bind, so we summoned you.' She finished before looking expectantly at him.

..

'Yeah, I getcha, you feel like a duck out of water, right? We're gonna go ahead and explain things nice and slow.' The purpled hair girl smiled encouragingly while speaking in what Keima assumed as her reassuring voice. They must have mistaken his calmness for shock, hmph, did they expect less out of him, the** Capturing God**?

'Lemme introduce myself. I'm [Neptune], the CPU of the nation [Planeptune].' The girl, now introduced as Neptune grinned as she waved at him eagerly.

'I'm [Noire], CPU of the greatest nation in all of Gamindustri, [Lastation]' The black haired girl smiled proudly again as she brushed her twintails back – Keima had her pegged from the start, this was the proud and arrogant girl, he could ascertain it now and save the trouble for later.

'I'm Blanc, CPU of [Lowee]. Lowee is the greatest nation in all Gamindustri. Don't get confused by someone else's lies.' The brown haired girl cut into the conversation aggressively, her eyes burning in eager anticipation of the competition. Keima had her pegged right too, she was the reserved character but as expected; that was not a true reflection of her nature. Deep inside she was one who had the most to say, and most to express to the world.

'I'm [Vert], the CPU of [Leanbox], and the one who possess the most voluptuous breasts in all of Gamindustri.' The last girl, the blonde that looked the part of the big-sister type introduced herself with a saucy smile, puffing her chest in triumph against the rest of the younger girls. Keima's lips quirked a little as he saw the other three girls scowl a little at the now introduced Vert.

..

'Woah, let's not rustle our feathers during introductions! Vert's rack has nothing to do with her nation.' Neptune rushed to stop the growing aggression between the girls by raising her hands in the air to gather their attention to her. Keima was impressed, despite how she looked and acted like the most childish of them all, she could be the leader as everyone followed her lead.

'Anyway – Vert, get on with the explaining. Because, uh, because I don't really want to.'

That was Keima's thought till Neptune asked Vert for the explanation sheepishly. Keima supposed that was per her character, but from how he hadn't been able to get a word in at all – not that he wanted to, he's going to have his work cut out of him if Neptune was indeed the leader of this group of woman.

What were CPUs in the first place? And where was he? Why was he here? If this was New Hell, he was going to strangle Elsi's boss.

'Producer, are you fine?'

Vert must have noticed his sudden lapse in attention as she rested one hand on his shoulder, frowning more as he jerked away from her in reflex. Producer? Did they need a producer? That was a question for later, right now – explanations.

'I'm fine. You were about to explain?' Keima asked and Vert gave a long suffering sigh as she turned to Neptune.

'Why must you push the troublesome task on me?'

'I mean, explanations sound like they should ooze from the mouth of a kind, big-sister-type like you, Vert.' Neptune quipped with a straight face that definitely made Keima give a faint smile.

His amusement increased when Vert understood and didn't seem to mind at all. These girls were familiar with the i_deal _than. Perhaps, this wouldn't be too bad, unlike that failure of a demon.

'Oh, I see. Then allow the most mature among us, me, to explain things on behalf of these three children.' Vert smirked and looked very pleased till Blanc commented with a conspirational whisper that was heard by everyone present.

'You're the old one, not the most mature.'

Vert visibly deflated, looking quite depressed for a moment, but she still cleared her throat after glaring at Blanc, who was smiling at her. Thankfully none of her ire was directed at Keima, and the **Capturing God** took a moment to reflect on the girls that had just introduced themselves to him.

They were close, that much was sure with their familiarity with each other. The chance that Neptune was the leader was decently high, although he did not know why they would follow someone who behaved like a child most of the time.

All of them appeared to be at least knowledgeable and they lived in a world called Gamindustri. That was all he knew, but he could make a few accurate guesses based on the _ideal_. But goddesses? That was pushing it a little, wasn't it?

These girls were the ones who summoned him and they would only do that if they required his help – that was the ultimate rule of the _ideal_.

In a perfect and flawless world, there wouldn't be a need for external help when everything was perfect. The question now was what was the impossible task that they expected him to be able to do. Whether he could achieve it as irrelevant - he was the **Capturing God**, but he had already been asked to do the almost impossible for the Weiss Capturing Squad, what more must he do now?

..

'As I was about to explain... Gamindustri consists of four nations.' Vert gathered their attention by coughing again and all of them nodded before settling down to listen to her.

'The four nations are: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox.'

Keima nodded as he filed away the information to be used later.

'Each nation has a [CPU] dedicated to protecting their lands. They protect others using the power gained through the people's faith, known simply as [shares].' Vert continued and she seemed to one to go into further detail before being interrupted by Noire who winked before exclaiming something that made Keima pause.

'Like we said earlier, we are those CPUs who protect our nation, check this out!'

Before Keima could properly register the term CPUs and shares, the four girls were covered by flashes of light. Keima fought the urge to retort that at the very least they did not have an impractical flashy transformation sequence, but that was something for another day.

When the light faded, instead of three young woman with a full bodied one, Keima was facing four mature and confident woman wearing armour that would be at home with the _ideal._

'How's this!? This is my Hard Drive Divinity form, HDD for short. In this form, you will call me Black Heart.' Noire, or Black Heart he supposed, preened proudly while laughing in glee. If he wasn't imagining it, he'd say that White Heart was drunk with her power. Keima figured that this was gamelogic, stripperific armor. He was beginning to have less doubt that this was the _ideal_ after all.

Black Heart had long white hair while dressed in a skintight, black and silver colored futuristic armor. However, the outfit looked disturbingly more like a swimsuit in his opinion. Stripperifc armour, much? In any case Black Heart's outfit left a sizeable portion of her chest for all to see and with her shoulder exposed, it left him contemplating how fanservice has even penetrated this world.

There was also the edge of danger about her presence though, one that screamed power. It was similar to what Keima had felt when facing against the Weiss that had taken control of Haqua, that oppressing feeling then was nothing compared to what he felt from White Heart though.

Perhaps they _weren't_exaggerating when they said that they were goddesses.

'I am Purple Heart in this form. Since you have seen us transform, we cannot let you return home.' Neptune, or Purple Heart spoke sternly as she crossed her arms, studying him closely.

Purple Heart had a total change of character together with her body as compared to Noire, enough for Keima to raise an eyebrow in surprise at her. At least Noire retained some of her arrogance, only she was more, vocal with it.

Neptune however took it towards the other end of the spectrum. The woman, yes – she was a mature woman alright that had her purple hair grown out in long braids looked and felt different from Noire.

She was dressed in a similar styled armour/leotard, only in purple and black and was a little more covered than Black Heart was. She, too, did not have straps supporting her bust line but unlike Noire, she pulled off the serious look much better. Keima understood why she could be the leader of the four goddesses, if there was such a thing.

'We took so much effort to summon this person, and you both just... ugh, I'm White Heart. Don't forget it.' The third member of the party, Blanc, introduced herself as White Heart with a drastic change in her voice and volume. Gone was the quiet and perhaps even a little meek voice of Blanc, she now spoke with confidence but was more akin to growling than actually speaking. Keima could sense aggression even when she was not doing anything.

White Heart's appearance was different as well, she could be considered mature by the sheer virtue of how she carried herself. She was confident, radiating power like Black Heart did. Keima had to appreciate that, especially since her hair joined the outlandish crew by being colored blue now. Unlike the rest, she was dressed in a skin-tight swimsuit– yes, he had to call it a school swimsuit for the sake of his own sanity. For his physical well-being, he refrained from commenting as she glared at him and the other two goddesses.

'And now we four have transformed and are surrounding this unknown person... I wonder... have we made a mistake?'

Purple Heart interrupted the conversation by scrutinizing him closer, again, and Keima simply gave a small scoff as he met her gaze resolutely without flinching back. His reply through that gesture alone made Purple Heart pause before she nodded back, a sign of approval.

'Ahaha~ You're so calm after you transform. I can never tell if you're kidding around or not.' Black Heart laughed again as she smiled at Purple Heart. The latter did not even reply or acknowledge her fellow goddess, making Black Heart bristle a little while Keima watched on. The dynamics of their relationship was being more and more apparent, he could, see the ending quite easily now.

'Should we show off our power by hammering it into your organs?'

White Heart growled again when it became apparent that Purple Heart was ignoring all of them but him, he should be flattered – if not for how they might start a fight with him as the centre. Admittedly he would be prepared for it, but still...

..

'I am Green Heart. Because of their immaturity, those three have shifts in personality and looks when in HDD mode. If everyone continues to mess around, we will frighten our dear producer. Let us return to our human forms.'

The only voice of reason, the busty Green Heart that was Vert smiled sternly at everyone while resting her hands below her chest like how a true 'ojou-sama' would do.

Green Heart's personality did not change just like how she had said, but she looked totally different. Besides her striking green hair which was tied up in a long ponytail at the top, Green Heart's was literally wearing a black colored thong in her goddess form.

That was fanservice overload...

Keima had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the pending sigh, it would not be good to show her frustration so openly to a group of so called Goddesses as they returned to their original human forms.

It was difficult to really view them as goddesses in this form, compared to their HDD forms. Keima had to agree that if they were superheroes trying to hide their identity, they were doing a good job of it.

'And that is how things are. Do you understand that we are goddesses to you, now?'

Keima nodded his head to let Vert continue on, it wouldn't do for him to interrupt them. Best to clear out all his questions and frustrations in one shot rather than to get interrupted later on.

'Normally us four would be fighting it out for control of the world's shares, striking a peaceful balance, but... Gamindustri is currently having it's shares allocated to pop idols, and not to us.' Vert explained before allowing Neptune to elaborate.

'We're losing the young'uns. It's kind of a big deal.'

'If we continue to lose shares, we won't have the power to keep our nations safe.' Blanc chipped in with a frown, looking the most upset she had been so far.

..

'That is why we have decided to knock our opponents down to their knees and show them what a true idol is like. It is our first attempt at becoming idols, so we summoned you to help us. You are an experienced producer, no?' Noire frowned as she stared at Keima, her eyes daring him to say no. Keima for his part, was unphazed. If he could stand up to Purple Heart with her carefully crafted calm that still reeked of danger, Noire's attempt to intimidate was nothing.

'Since you were summoned by the power of the four CPUs, you should have the ability within you. Will you do it?' Blanc continued on with Noire's threat and she pulled it off much better than the black haired girl. So, there was no visible response from him as well.

'So, um, you can't really say no. We brought you here, so you're gonna be our producer. Them's the breaks.' Neptune smiled apologetically in what Keima hoped was a sincere smile as well as they waited for his answer. Or perhaps wondered why he had said much at all up till now.

'Uhm... are you okay, Producer?' Vert asked, this time in concern as she raised a hand to get the other girls to wait and be patient.

'You can take your time to think about it... I understand it's hard for you to accept at one time, but we, really need your help. So please, say yes.'

Waited – he had to give them some props for allowing him to think about it for a moment he assume. But it was like Neptune said – and Keima reiterated again as he replied them,

'It is like you said, I cannot refuse, you are the ones who brought me here, and therefore you are the only ones who can send me back. In light of that, is that not threatening me?'

Keima asked patiently with a straight face that made Neptune squirm, Vert frown, Noire surprised and Blanc start to get agitated.

'It is nothing but the truth, so I see that the goddesses of this world think nothing of taking a stranger from his own home without violation before threatening them to do a duty which they are not obliged to do so.'

Keima was ruthless with his words against the four goddesses, he suppose he was being rude as Blanc lost her temper, but nonetheless she held it in as she bit her lip in frustration. The truth of his statement must be holding her back, that's good, the goddesses were not the dominating and warlord type like he had pegged them be.

Neptune looked taken aback, but she rallied easily enough and looked ready to defend her actions while Vert and Noire just looked away, probably ashamed at herself.

'And all of you have the cheek to expect me to accept this farce of a negotiation without raising a single objection? This is not what I expect from a goddess, especially when you said it yourself – you are the ruler and keeper of an entire nation. If this is the extent and the way a goddesses' seek to protect their nation, by kidnapping someone unscrupulously and demanding them to help them – perhaps the people are right to lose faith in the four of you. If the four of you are truly the goddesses which have protected their livelihoods and their lives so far, you would not be in this predicament. The mere fact that you have lost support to the _real_ like idols is laughable. How can idols take precedence of military might and power?'

Keima knew that by saying this, he was pushing into dangerous territory, but he had to be blunt to hold some sort of power over the four goddesses. Were they really goddesses? Perhaps, but he was the **Capturing God – **he was a God too!

His words made Neptune pause, but the other three goddesses had slumped, most likely embarrassed by what he had said.

Noire's mouth was open and closing like a goldfish, she was obviously stunned by what Keima had said and was unable to come up with a comeback.

Blanc was simmering with anger, gripping her own hands in frustration but she too said nothing again. It must have struck a nerve, but due to how he was right, she couldn't retort back. Good – he had some respect for Blanc in accepting her failure.

The same goes for Vert, the blonde had a look of resignation on her face and she bowed her head in apology to Keima when she noticed her eyes on her. Like Blanc, his opinion of Vert increased as well.

But that was nothing compared to Neptune – who stood up and looked at him straight in the eye.

'Would you, please?' Neptune's question left Keima incredulous even as she continued.

'You're right, we really are in a bind, that's why we asked for your help, and you're right too – maybe we are lousy goddesses. But that's why we _need _your help, please. Pretty please, with a cherry on top? ... you hafta believe us, but without us four goddesses, Gamindustri will fall apart. I'm not the, well, best goddess or anything, but, I try my best all the time – most of the time. Our best isn't enough this time! So we _have_ to ask for help, asking for help is better than not, right? A-And you're like a hero, right? The hero who was summoned with awesome abilities we don't have. So... please, like a hero, help us? Help Gamindustri? I don't know what you want, or what we can give you, but if you'll just he-'

Neptune was stopped when Noire stood up beside her as well, she putting a hand on her shoulder before pushing her down forward in a bow.

'… Ugh, although I hate to say it, the both of you are right... I, well, we're sorry... we shouldn't have... just, said it like that... even if we are, goddesses.' Noire mumbled, but the humbling act of bowing to him was enough to settle some of his anger at least, especially when the other two goddesses apologized and asked him for his help as well.

'As the CPU of Lowee, I, Blanc, would be in your debt if you...lend us your aid.'

'I as well, Vert, CPU of Leanbox, pledge herself and her nation's eternal gratitude to you if you could assist us and help us gain our shares back. We goddesses would not have done so if we could think of a solution, please pardon our... ignorance of the matters.'

Katsuragi Keima gave the four goddesses another scathing look before replying, most of his anger and rage had been taken off due to the goddesses apologizing to him.

'Like I have said earlier – I too am at your mercy. Make an unbreakable promise to me that once I have accomplished my mission, that you would send me back to where I came from, and at the exact moment when I had left. While I am here, you will also protect and take care of my needs and the necessary equipment to fulfill your dream of becoming idols. I had planned for a week for my gaming marathon. I refuse to give that up.'

Keima scoffed as the four goddesses looked at each other, looking awkward before Vert replied.

'At the same time? We can't promise that, unfortunately...' The four of them looked nervous but they gave a sigh of relief when Keima nodded his head.

'Understandable, I will accede that point if there is a limit to your abilities, what of the rest of my conditions?'

'We accept, it is more than reasonable within our means.' The goddess nodded their head before Neptune continued.

'So... you are, an awesome producer, right? You have to be... right?'

Her question caused Keima to scoff as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'Goddesses of this world is amazingly naïve, why have you not checked on my identity before agreeing to my demands?' He allowed his statement to sink in before he raised his hand in warning to stop the burst of outrage against him.

'I will achieve your dreams within 90 days, that is a promise, from the **Capturing God**.'

'Capturing God?' The goddesses were prevented from showing their displeasure by the sheer aura of confidence from Keima as he smiled thinly and challenging at them.

'Now then, as your new manager, I would need more information about Gamindustri – what is it, what I can expect, how all of you would wish to be named, where would be our base of operations...'

..

The day where the HDD Goddesses meet the God has finally arrived.

'Let's all become Idols!'

..

To be continued...?

* * *

To be continued? I'm still deciding - let me know through your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_HDD Goddesses and A God_

_Original Concept: Hyperdimension Neptunia PP x __The World Only God Knows / __神のみぞ知るセカ__イ_

_Chapter 2_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept/ Tamiki Wakaki_

_written by: wrathie_

_Author's Notes: A Cracked /Serious(?) Fic? Thank you, __**Catherine**_**, **I love you too. This crossover takes place after Minami Ikoma's capture but before Hinaga Rieko's capture at the start of Summer Break.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I was just too tired when I finished writing this chapter before sending it to bowpurity for his edits. This isn't a tough chapter, but it's a chance in direction from what I have in mind from before. Either way, the PFP is.. still Lastation's, that's one of the reasons I didn't want it to be out with Keima as it would give Noire an edge. Still, he convinced me, sort of... and why is everyone disturbed by Catherine?!**

* * *

Bowp: I had to explain (in serious terms) why Keima has Pfps since Wrath's reasoning was that Keima was preparing for a gaming marathon, and thus wouldn't have his PFP's. Silly Wrath. Keima always have PFPs, even if he has to pull it out of hammerspace. Honestly, what's crack without gags? On a personal note, I'm somewhat disturbed seeing Catherine's name here. They do, after all, exist in the same existence.

* * *

..

Keima's questions caught the CPUs off guard and they looked at each other before Vert spoke up first.

'We were desperate... and it is true that we should have done more to research and to ensure that the one who is summoned would be the one that we were looking for... However, that does not mean that we would allow you to take advantage of the situation like this as freely as you did so earlier.'

Vert narrowed her eyes while her fellow CPUs, Neptune aside, gathered around her to support her. Vert had declared herself as the most mature and intelligent one of them all, and it was time to earn and to show she could live up to that claim.

'I will not bother with the useless monologue, I am sure you know what I am referring to... and most importantly... you have forgotten one detail... a loophole if you will.'

Vert's eyes turned predatory as she transformed into her HDD mode to the surprise of the other goddesses. Materializing her weapon, a spear at Keima, Green Heart found herself perplexed and worried at how Keima did not react at all to her attack on him.

..

Keima on his end, was sweating bullets internally but kept his face passive despite Vert calling him out on his claim. Despite their show of force and power, the fact was that Keima did not have any point of reference to the girl's claim of being goddesses.

For all he knew, this kind of transformation was common in this world, or at least – they weren't the actual goddesses, but were the ones who wished to be the Goddesses. Granted – the scenario they were painting could only come from the _ideal_, but if this _really was_ the _ideal_, all the more that he should be wary – thus him making the lot of them promise and swear to protect him.

Even if the girls were not goddesses, he was still an ant to them. A normal human without powers to rely on.

It was like Neptune said, he did not have a choice in matter – however Keima was the **Capturing God**, and so he made a choice for himself by pointing out their weaknesses and flaws.

It was a masterful play by the **Capturing God**, choosing the correct dialogue option out of the many, but such a choice was simple with his quick wit.

But now Vert had called him out on that, she did not look happy. It appeared negotiations of the terms of the deal wasn't done… Honestly, these heroines are just trouble. He had offered them a fair deal, even if they assumed the worst of him.

Still he was not sure whether the feeling he was feeling right now was dread or anticipation. It had been a while since the last time he engaged in a play of words.

Well, that was mostly due to the fact that there wasn't any foe he would call worthy. But, this match up against a god and a goddess? This would be good indeed.

..

'You have not given us your name, and as such, our contract earlier would be null and void. Lastly with your last statement of a case of possible mistaken identity, it has came to our attention that we would need to rectify... some preconceptions we have of you and your ability. I believe we are not at an impasse after all... even if we _have_ to depend on you for your assumed skills, you are still at our _complete_ mercy, Capturing God-sama.'

Keima knew that last part was to challenge him, not just to infuriate him and he met the green eyes of his adversary with his own cool brown eyes. He ignored the weapon pointed at him, as uncomfortable as it made him feel. Those were just human instincts. What God would allow instincts to affect his decisions?

'Complete mercy, huh? While that is true, have you forgotten the words that I said just moments ago? Are you going to force me to work for you then? Work with you or die? '

Keima paused for a reply, but upon receiving none, a sigh escaped his lips. In his gaming marathon planning, he had planned for a blackout to happen. Thus, he had his PFPs in his pockets to replace the console gaming time. It was one of these PFPs that he took, and with motions done more than a million times, he switched the switch on, turned it so that the screen was facing the floor, and would start to press buttons. The four goddesses were staring at his hands, but he ignored them, and met Vert's eyes as she looked back at him. For some reason she seemed miffed, but Noire was the whose reaction surprised him.

She was looking at him in a mixture of embarrassment and triumph, what did she mean by that?

..

'Earlier… you said that I was taking advantage of the situation? If I honestly could take advantage of the situation, I wouldn't be here right now.'

His last words made Vert looked confused for a second, but it soon turned triumphant as she responded.

'Oh, you would not wish to refute our claim as goddesses? You were so sceptical before.'

'Sceptical of your strength? No, but your status as goddesses... perhaps, I know nothing of the four of you – a goddess is not an easy claim to make after all. Calling the four of you as goddesses, considering your current predicament...would be a stretch.'

'Bastard – you dare-!'

Blanc raised her voice in anger only for Vert to push her smaller fellow goddesses back with a frown on her face. She was still in her Green Heart form, and was able to do so easily despite Blanc's silent protest.

'As much as I like to say that a goddess would not behave in this manner, in private, a goddess is still human. Having a fixed view of a goddess and what they would do or not do would lead to a death end for me. All goddesses are different, I believe the four of you are living examples of that.

Keima replied with a small smirk on his face that made Vert smile. She lowered her spear before chuckling. Her fellow goddesses, Noire and Neptune caught on a moment later, shot each other a look before scratching their heads.

Keima was being more provocative and was angering them deliberately to get a better feel of their true character. At this point, he could safely say that Vert, Noire were the type to consider their options calmly and rationally while Blanc and Neptune were more emotional from their reactions so far. Neptune in particular was easy to read, she wore her expressions on her sleeves and she looked upset, but kept quiet as she scrunched her face in a sad expression at him.

Blanc, the one who had almost lunged herself at Keima, found her cheeks heating up as she looked away in embarrassment when she understood. Neptune still looked confused, but she could tell from the others that she should feel embarrassed, causing the purple haired CPU to wring her hands awkwardly.

'… Shut up, know it all.' Blanc finally managed to mutter softly, but that did not escape Vert's ears.

'The right term would be genre savvy, Blanc. Well, even if you are not a producer, I can safely say that I am glad to have summoned someone like you...' Vert smiled at Keima, earning him a small smirk back as he crossed his arms to emphasis the point.

'However this matter is dire, so let us cut to the chase. What is your name, human boy. We have given ours, it would be rude for you to not give it to us, especially since we have been sincere enough to give you a throughout explanation of our world and our... closely guarded secret.' Vert asled formally while giving a small smile of displeasure that was shared with the rest of the CPUs, even Neptune looked upset as she interjected with a frown.

'If the people knew we had to resort to this, they'll know that we are losing our CPU powe-'

'Quiet, Neptune!' Noire cupped a hand over her mouth, but the damage was done and the Goddesses scowled at Neptune, who shirked and lowered her head.

Vert, or Green Heart in particular wasn't sure of her chances now, the decks were severely stacked against them, and the only advantage they have over the human they summoned was their overwhelming strength against him.

But – that would be duress, she was sure even Neptune knew that.

'… Tell us your name, please...' Green Heart reverted back Vert before bowing to Keima humbly. The other CPUs looked at each other before they did the same.

Keima waited for a moment, calculating his options before bowing back to them. Weakened or not, Keima was prepared to acknowledge the four girls in front of him of at least having a position of power.

Especially so for Vert, if it was her – he could grudgingly accept that she could be a goddess. The same goes for Neptune, as despite her seemingly childish behavior her CPU form, Purple Heart had been the other individual keeping a close eye on him.

Noire and Blanc, those two were the ones who he cannot place yet, and could not see as Goddesses, at least in first glance.

Since the 'goddesses' were suitably cowed and desperate, Keima threw them a bone by giving his name.

'Katsuragi, Katsuragi Keima. Though like I said before, you could call me the **Capturing God**.'

Keima answered with a confident smile as Vert nodded and continued on. She found Keima's claim to be incredulous, he was face to face with real goddesses, and he called himself a god? It was laughable, if not for him being so confident... that certainly makes her uneasy about the guy's utter confidence in his declaration of being a god. Was... he really one after all?

'Katsuragi Keima, we, the Goddess of Gameindustri have summoned you for a purpose, to assist and lend us your aid in the reclaiming of our shares from those who had stolen it from us. You, who has laid claim that you would be able to do it by 90 days, would you stake your life on that claim?'

Vert was harsh and unforgiving with her terms, but she has to be. The Goddesses were in a pinch and their lives were in danger, and in the same vein, they could not afford to waste time and energy on an imposter either.

'I am not ashamed or afraid to say that in the rate in which our shares, our energy, are dropping, by the end of 90 days, we would be hard-pressed to honour our agreement with you.' Vert was being transparent with Keima, something he appreciated as he nodded his head in understanding.

'I've placed my title as the Capturing God, was that not assurance enough for you? But by my life... you would take my life if I fail? Is that not too harsh, Goddess-sama?' Keima inquired with a curious look that was returned with Vert shaking her head seriously.

..

Was Keima testing her? Wanting to hear her answer? She knew just the words to say.

'Perhaps in any other situation, but this is a matter of life and death. The lives of us CPUs are at stake as well, only by putting something equal on the line could we agree to your demands while ascertaining your ability at the same time. I shouldn't even need to say that to someone like you. But... I would like to believe you, risking my life in the process, but we would like some insurance as well.' Vert allowed a small smile for Keima despite the grave situation. It seemed that the blonde goddess was really taken with this human, not too surprising actually.

All the other goddesses though, had mixed reactions about the human they had summoned. Most of them, especially Blanc, was outraged at the audacity shown by him when he challenged them and set that ultimatum to them.

As Vert had continued their negotiation for their side against Keima, he had shown his intelligence and cool head. Those factors were a welcome change to the Goddesses, a breath of fresh air perhaps, to have someone call them out on their flaws and mistakes so easily.

It was easy to understand for Noire, who aimed for perfection more than anything – she could respect someone who could deal with problems with a cool head and an intelligent and logical mind.

For Blanc, it was a frustrating experience, but was also a humbling one. She had lost her temper at a human, one who was weak, but at the same time could wield so much influence over her. It made her uneasy – but she had to acknowledge the boy had power, even if gained in an unorthodox fashion.

For Neptune, it was a simple matter. The boy was just interesting and confident. She liked people like that, and it's even better when they could outspeak her friends. Amongst the Goddesses, Neptune was also the most easy going – and with her powers of breaking the fourth wall, knew that he wasn't a bad person if he played lots of games.

Pity her fourth wall abilities couldn't let her determine how serious and unforgiving he could be when he was focused on a goal, especially one with his life on the line.

..

'Interesting terms, what if I reject your offer? You would kill me then?' Keima asked evenly and all the Goddesses turned to look at Vert for her reply.

'We are not uncivilized barbarians looking out for blood. If you reject our offer, you would be free to live your life in Gamindustri. But at the same time, you wouldn't be able to return home.'

Vert was able to reply Keima with a distinctive manipulative smile on her face that she did not hide at all.

'Hero that we have summoned, would you accept our offer, as limited as it might be?' Vert even rolled her eyes as Keima twitched, him looking quite cross at how Vert has outmanoeuvred him in this instance.

'I accept, but you've asked me to place my life on the line. Earlier, I've asked of you to protect me, and take care of my needs and provide the necessary equipment. But now I will add one more requirement. No matter how much you would dislike it, I want you to pledge that you will perform the tasks that I give to you. These tasks that I give will be necessary to improve your self image in the public eye.' His eyes glanced at Blanc.

'Regardless of how angry, or how humiliating, would you swear in return that you will act to what I say?'

Vert frowned and she looked a her fellow goddesses before putting a strong front.

'On the condition that your needs does not include sexual needs, and your tasks does not involve sexual acts and will produce results within a week.'

Keima scoffed at the first suggestion, did they think so lowly of him? But tasks that produce results within a week? Keima raised an eyebrow, but he would nod.

'Very well then, I, Katsuragi Keima, accept that proposal, I will regain all of your shares within 90 days, or forfeit my life. If I did not live up to my title of **Capturing God**, I do not deserve to live as well.' Keima gave a mental scoff at that, failure was unthinkable after all!

'And I, Vert, CPU of Leanbox, pledge upon my name and title to uphold the terms of our agreement.'

'I, Noire, CPU of Lastation, does so as well.

'So do I, Blanc, CPU of Lowee.'

'Neptune, CPU of Planeptune agrees too!'

* * *

..

'The first thing on the agenda would be a group name. As my time is limited, I will prefer producing all of you as an idol group. Traditional Idol Groups come in threes or pairs, but there is no rule saying we could not form a group with four individuals.'

Keima summarized with a stern nod as he looked down at his new four charges. They were currently at the Planeptune Basilcom, the home and office of Nepture. Each nation has their own Basilcom, but as they had summoned him in Planeptune, they had decided to stay there for a while till they finalize all the arrangements.

The debate and arguments on which country to start their idol group career on had lasted for around half an hour before Keima had stepped in to prevent it from dragging on if he had his PFP, his life was on the line here, and he wouldn't throw 'time' away.

_'Act as befitting of your stations!'_

He had snapped at them and the four of them had fallen silent before arguing again, causing Keima to rub his head in frustration. He settled back on his chair, and went back to his game. This perturbed the goddess once again, but Keima interrupted by asking them about the reasoning for their argument.

It was then did they explain to him that for CPUs, in which nation would their debut would be held was directly linked to the shares that they would receive. So it was important for them to hold their debut in their own nations instead of in others.

But that was thinking of a few steps ahead, they had not even been evaluated by Keima on what they could or could not do, hence him interrupting again to get them to showcase the skills and abilities that they have to be idols.

What would be necessary for idols would fall into four broad categories: Expression, Vocals, Rhythm and Intelligence.

Since this should be the _ideal_, there are 4 CPUs, so they should each be proficient in one of them.

He could literally feel Blanc's fury as he examined her, paying attention to his game in the same time, but his opinion of her increased when she took the assessment by Keima without commenting on it.

It turned out that Keima was right, out of the four of them, Neptune was best in Expression, Noire in Vocals, Vert in Rythm and Blanc in Intelligence.

That was the breaks, there was no way around it, the four of them somehow managed to cover each other's weaknesses. Keima would love to break the fourth wall and to wonder if God made the CPUs function in that manner.

After watching the four of them do their best in one of the empty rooms in the Bascilcom, Keima sat back to deliver his critique and assessment of their performance and skills they had displayed.

As the CPUs were settling in, Keima turned when the door to the room was opened and a small figure riding on a book floated into the room. That was certainly something new and Keima scrutinized the small figure till she stopped in front of them.

'Ah – Histoire! She's the oracle of Planeptune! She's cute, isn't she?' Neptune spoke up cheerfully as she jumped to her feet while beaming at Histoire. The other CPUs gave friendly smiles at her as she bowed to them in return.

'Neptune-sama, Noire-sama, Vert-sama and Blanc-sama, I apologize for intruding, but I've brought refreshments with me.' Histoire turned to the door to allow two servants to walk in with a tray filled with cookies and tea. She then turned to look at Keima with a questioning look while he remained suitable silent.

'And... who might you be?' It was a few minutes before she finally asked the question and Keima turned to look at the Goddesses instead.

'You explain this to her.' He said to them, before returning to his game.

'Besides having a CPU ruling and guarding each Nation, there are also Oracles for each Nation that is assisting the CPUs in their tasks. Histoire here, is the Oracle of Planeptune. Neptune, didn't you tell her what we had done? You did... didn't you?' Noire scowled at Neptune before looking a little nervously at Histoire, who was confused by the exchange before coming to the realization that Neptune has once again done something incredibly dangerous behind her back.

'Neptune-sama... Noire-sama?' Histoire drawled out to the two of them, causing the two CPUs to look panicked before they pointed their fingers at Vert.

'It's her fault!'

The two of them were completely in sync and that caught Vert in the loop who raised her hands up to defend herself.

'W-Wait just a minute, all of you agreed to it!' She shot an aggrieved look at Blanc, who looked away with a scowl. She had probably expected to escape unscathed from the wrath of the Oracle of Planeptune while she too eyed Histoire nervously.

The small figure continued glaring at them before turning to study Keima again before sighing and bowing sincerely to Keima.

'My apologies, it seems that the goddesses have caused you trouble. You, aren't someone from Gameindustri, are you?' Histoire asked patiently while Keima nodded her head. This one was sharp too, then again if Neptune was a goddess of a nation, she really needed someone to assist her in her duties, especially when she was as flighty and childish. Planeptune was somehow thriving, and Keima could really see someone like Histoire being the main reason for that.

'Yes, I am not.'

'Could you give me your name, it would be much easier to address you if you are going to be a guest of the goddesses.' Histoire did not forget what the goddesses have neglected to do at the start. From the look of embarrassment that some of the goddesses were sporting, they were reminded of that fact.

'Katsuragi Keima, Histoire-san.' Keima gave her a nod in reply as she smiled back.

'Now that we are properly introduced, could you please enlighten me on what hare-brained scheme Neptune-sama has dragged the rest into this time.' Keima thought it was highly appropriate that Histoire had a tick mark at the side of her face as Neptune smiled sheepishly while mumbling a protest.'

* * *

'I see, I see. From what I can gather from the situation – I reluctantly agree with the goddesses.' Histoire answered with a stern and straight face that caused relieved smiles from all of the girls present. Keima for his part, never interrupted, being more more curious on the Oracle and the Goddesses's relationship.

From what he could gather, it seemed less of a subservient relationship than a working one, one that Neptune was unfortunately totally under the mercy of the tiny fairy.

'But to make such an outrageous gamble and to agree to such terms, it seems that Katsuragi-san is not someone who is ordinary either.' Histoire allowed herself another sigh before she encouraged Keima to continue with what he was going to share with the Goddesses.

'I barely have a choice in the matter, Histoire-san.' Keima rebuffed, causing the fairy to give a thoughtful look at him before nodding his head.

'True, that is all true. You have a level head with you, Katsuragi-san. That is important, especially if you are dealing with Neptune-sama. I would be contacting the other Oracles to inform them of the situation – would the goddesses be staying here for the foreseeable future?'

'Pretty much, yeah! Once we work out when our debut is, we'll be there faster than a roadrunner, you betcha!' Neptune winked while flashing a V for victory that had the other goddesses scowling a little before accepting her point.

'Histoire, it would be best if you gave Katsuragi a more detailed briefing of Gamindustri later on.' Noire asked the Oracle sincerely and she nodded her head in agreement.

'Of course, that is for the best. But Neptune-sama, you have to be a good host to all of your guests. Especially Katsuragi-san as he is just a human. The monsters would make short work of him.' Histoire lectured Neptune before turning to Keima.

'It would take 3 hours to compile and compress all the necessary information. I would be borrowing your time then, Katsuragi-san.'

'That would be helpful, yes, Histoire-san.' Keima nodded back even as Histoire continued.

'Please continue with what you have been doing earlier before my interruption.'

'Yes, I have analysed your stats and would like brief the four of you on what you would be working on in the future... I would like to make an assumption first, that Noire is not a stranger to the entertainment industry?'

'That is correct, I have worked as a VA for some of Lastation's games. You could tell?' Noire was surprised but Keima simply nodded his head while keeping his stride.

'You have experience and skill in controlling your voice and the right technique, however you are sorely lacking in the area of Expression. However, you _are_ a tsundere, so that might not be that much of a disadvantage.' Keima deadpanned, leaving the rest of the goddesses snickering while Noire spluttered but kept her mouth shut. She was not going to lose control just because of a comment he made!

It's not like that was something she didn't know too! Not like, it was true or anything as well!

Histoire herself was amused to note that Keima had only referred to her with the respectful suffix '-san' and not the other Goddesses and they hadn't even realized that.

'Neptune is the direct opposite – you have the best Expression of all of the goddesses, you wear your feelings on your sleeve and you are a natural.'

'Aww shucks!' Neptune blushed but she groaned when Keima bluntly said that was her only strength.

'You would need tutoring and help in the other areas, especially in the area of your Vocals. It might not be too surprising, but Noire and Neptune would be working together for some time to work out their problematic areas. As for Blanc, you are the most knowledgable amongst all the Goddesses, that makes you the most suitable to take part in publicity events. However, you are lacking in the other areas, especially so when it comes to your own temper and the way you express yourself.' Keima paused, looking at Blanc warily and sternly as the brown-haired goddess considered his words before nodding her head grudgingly.

'I accept your recommendation... I will work on that.' She conceded before turning to look at Vert expectantly. The blonde goddess looked eager too, wanting to hear his evaluation of her.

'As with Neptune and Noire, Vert covers the weaknesses of Blanc. You are composed, even-tempered and is comfortable with expressing yourself. However, although you are not lacking in knowledge, it is severely restricted and specialized. Although Blanc has shown signs of this, she is still more rounded in what she know than you, Vert. As such, as with Neptune and Noire, the two of you would spend some time working with each other. '

Keima gave his assessments before setting a deadline for them as well.

'I would be working on a dedicated training schedule for the four of you while studying the competition. MOB48, was it? Histoire-san, I would appreciate if you can help me with my quest.'

'Certainly, Katsuragi-san. I will rope the other Oracles, Kei, Mina and Chika-san for their assistance. With any luck, I would be able to provide you with the full spread of information within 3 days.'

'That is not fast enough, could you give the information in batches? I would wish to discuss their debut in 3 days time.'

Histoire frowned before she nodded her head.

'I understand, I would link up with the rest to assist me. Best of luck, Katsuragi-san.'

With the Goddesses relying on him to take out a group of idols that had apparently taken the world by storm, yes, he needed it.


End file.
